Going Mad
by Edwards-Little-Lamb
Summary: Edward, a part-time sailor on his ship Golden Eyes, finds himself stranded on a claustrophobic island with his mates and captain. Edward blacks out, and find himself far from a deserted island. The inhabitants he finds drives Edward crazy- literally. Huma
1. Edward's Problems

**Full Summary: Edward, a part-time sailor on his ship_ Golden Eyes_, finds himself stranded on a claustrophobic island with his mates and captain. Edward blacks out, and find himself far from a deserted island. The inhabitants he finds drives Edward crazy- literally.**

**Disclaimer: Yes. No. Alright here we go. We're all in this together... What I'm trying to say is that I do _not _in fact own Twilight or the characters or anything, and I'd rather not. How would my and Edward's relationship work out if I owned him? That's just awkward, and not how things work.**

**A/N: I'm such a... uh... bad person. I don't know the word. But anyway, I promise that all stories (aside from those on hiatus) will eventually be finished. With school 'n' all, it is a little difficult for me to keep going. But I promise- no, I swear- that I will be victorious. No, not really, I'll just finish if you review. So read. And then review. Thank you, have a nice day. :**

**A/2/N: Sorry, I'm really not funny.**

**A/3/N: Oh yeah, there are two chapters here instead of one, since the next chapter shall be in someone other than Edward's POV...**

**Golden Eyes**

Leaning out on the bow, watching the sea go by, I sighed a long, wistful sigh. The wind ruffled my bronze, unkempt hair, resulting in an even messier look than when I woke this morning from my far-less-from-comfortable bunk.

Shouldn't first mates have finer rooming quarters? Especially on an extravagant houseboat like the _Golden Eyes_?

I at least should have my own room, even if it wasn't as extravagant as Carlisle's. Sleeping with Emmett above me frightened me a bit, considering that the bunk could topple down on me- Emmett with it. It would be too painful, and if it happened, we would have to go back to Forks, which I'm grateful that we're not doing.

We're too lonely and... and... _misunderstood _in Forks. I am, at least.

I mean, when you see a family of four grown men living and working together, two things come to mind. It's either a gay family or a broken family. And no girl would ever want to get caught up with it all.

Well, any girl would love to hang off of Emmett, Jasper, or even Carlisle's arm- oh, but Edward? _No way_! _That sulking yet good-looking freak_?

I quietly laughed to myself. _At least I'm good-looking_, I thought.

The four of us, Carlisle, the oldest by about ten years and richest of our family, is one of the wisest men we've ever seen, working as a doctor while on land, the captain of _Golden Eyes _while on sea- we call him our father; then I, Edward, the especially lonely, usually brooding, twenty-two year old; after would be Emmett, older than I, but has a younger soul for twenty five; finally would be Jasper, who I would label as almost as mysterious as I, persuasive, and the most supportive- I mean, Emmett would tease you about it, Carlisle would tell you everything will turn out alright, but Jasper would help you through it.

Don't get me wrong- I love Emmett and Carlisle's ways. It's just that I sometimes need Jasper to help me get through problems and such.

I pondered through my thoughts, about my brothers and my father, about being lonely, about trying a new shampoo.

I would try a new shampoo, since my brothers and father are the same (and I'd rather they stated that way), and I'll forever be lonely.

"Edward, could you come in here a moment?" called Carlisle from his quarters, his face peeking from behind a window on the third floor of our houseboat.

I glanced back at him, my grimace picking up a bit into a smile when I saw that he had been trying to tie knots. The rope was tangled and knotted in all of the wrong places, strangling Carlisle's arms and legs.

It made me wonder. Who's steering the boat?

I let that thought pass, running up the first few floors, coming to an abrupt stop in front of Carlisle's door. The large double-doors were made of wood, painted white, with intricate designs bordering the door. I pushed it open, gaping at where Carlisle stood.

"Need any help?" I teased, knowing that he needed more than help.

He chuckled, then fell back into a chair matching the door. "These knots require much more than bunny ears," he noted. I snickered, picking up the knot-tying manual.

"Oof," I said, noticing that the instructions were in some foreign language.

Carlisle stood back up, pulling one rope over his shoulders and head, throwing the rope to me. He tried for one wrapped tighter around his knee, unsuccessfully.

"Help?" he pleaded.I nodded, walking towards him.

Suddenly, the chair tipped over, I had to steady myself, and Carlisle fell flat on his face.

"What was that?" I exclaimed, trying to help Carlisle up, but falling over with him when whatever had happened before happened again.

Carlisle steadied himself and picked himself up, holding onto my shoulders for support. "Get your brothers and life jackets. Meet me at the bow."

I nodded enthusiastically, panicking. What the hell had just happened?

Running through the corridors and down the stairs, I bumped into Emmett. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Get life jackets!" I called out to him, still running. "Meet us at the bow!"

I met up with Jasper next, telling him to follow me. After a few minutes of running down the steps, Jasper figured out that we were running to the bow, and picked up the pace, running a little bit ahead of me.

I could definitely run faster than Jasper, I just chose to trail behind him, just in case he fainted or anything drastic.

Wait- what if _I _fainted?

No, I wouldn't faint. And if I did, Jasper would realize and get me.

What if he didn't?

I felt the panic prickle through my veins, the pins and needles paining me as I ran faster and faster, till I found myself beside Jasper. He was panting and tired, obviously a lot more panicked than I.

"'Ere!" I heard Emmett say, throwing two life jackets our way. I caught it easily, shrugging into it at a slower pace. I could _swim_, thanks very much.

While buckling the yellow vest, I felt something hit the bow, then I fell. I must've blacked out, since I can't remember a single thing after.

Until I woke up. I remember that the clearest.

**Stranded**

"Carlisle...?" I moaned, trying to stretch out my back and my arms, finding it excruciatingly painful. With my eyes closed, I picked up my left hand, running it through my hair.

"Shh, Edward. I'll tell you everything," comforted a soothing, female voice, holding onto my right hand. She was tracing my veins, I could tell, since her soft, smooth finger traced only lines on my hand.

It felt so good- I wished that she would trace the rest.

I popped my eyes open, remembering that I didn't know where I was or who I was with. "Who are you?" I asked reluctantly. She took her hand off of mine, holding it to her heart.

I stared into her beautiful heart-shaped face, noticing her rosy cheeks first, and then her intoxicating milky brown eyes. I gazed into her eyes, smiling crookedly. She smiled back, flashing her teeth.

"Bella," she answered, taking my hand back. She shook her head, letting her long brown locks fall into her face.

"Edward," I said. _Dammit, Edward_! I thought to myself. _She already knows your name you idiot_!

She laughed, the bell-like sound filling up the little lean-to I know realized we were in. "I know." She continued tracing my veins, now working up my arms.

"Where are we?" I breathed, hoping that she couldn't hear my heart beat rapidly.

"A little island. Isle Esme, actually."

"Are you a native?"

"No, I got stranded here."

I nodded, understanding.

"Am I stranded here?" I checked.

"Yes," she laughed.

I sat up, keeping my hand in hers. "Whoa," I said simply.

"Yeah," she said, laughing, filling up the lean-to yet again. "Now, are you done interrogating me, or is there more?"

I put my finger on my chin, looking down from her gaze for the first time that morning- or afternoon, I really don't know- deep in thought. "What happened to the _Golden Eyes_?" I decided to ask, truly curious.

Bella looked down, dropping my hand. "It... It..." I picked my hand back up, holding hers. "It hit into another boat and killed the people that were going to save us," she whispered, nearly inaudible.

I instantly felt horrid, even though it wasn't my fault for the accident. Bella could've been saved. Bella's _us _could've been saved. _My us _could've saved them!

I knew that it really was Carlisle's fault, although I would never say it out loud- I would only say that it was no ones fault, that Carlisle was forced by his mind to take his full attention off where we were going and instead on rope-tying that he had never been good at and never will be good at.

Oh, damn.

"I'm... sorry," I managed, looking down at my bare feet, wondering where my shoes must've gone. "I didn't... I mean, I couldn't have... I'm just... Uhm... Really, really sorry, Bella!"

Bella looked up at me, the true sorrow hidden behind mock happiness in her milky brown eyes, smiling. "It wasn't you fault," she assured me, even though she was the one that needed to be assured.

"We can call, you know, someone to come and save you," I suggested, my lips pressed into a thin line. I wasn't ready to be happy, not even to pretend to be happy. I felt like a piece of shit- and I should be. This beautiful girl was stranded, and her only hope had been shattered by me.

Let me repeat myself: Oh, damn.

Bella smiled again, this time, not faking. "I'm sorry to say, but your boat is _totaled._" She laughed at some joke I had missed, her eyes wandering. I only shrugged, not wanting to even say anything. "How about you meet Esme, Rosalie, and Alice?"

I still couldn't force words from my mouth, even though I tried a few times unsuccessfully. I could still control my motor skills pretty efficiently, so I settled on a nod to answer Bella.

She stood, stretching out her arms and legs. "It gets cramped up in a lean-to, I must say," she added, trying to make conversation, I supposed. I only nodded, pulling myself up from my slump, my leg aching.

"What the hell happened to my leg?" I wondered aloud, resulting in a giggle from Bella. The bluish-purplish bruises were visible against my pale leg, my once long pants cut unevenly on one side up to my knee.

"I don't know," she admitted, her giggle turning into a full blown laugh. I laughed along a bit, trying to be wholehearted but only coming out half of that.

"Well, that's just dandy," I replied bitterly. She frowned, noticing my anger, probably thinking it was toward her, when it was only toward the one at fault; myself.

I instantly regretted it, thinking of some way to tease her but only coming up with one. "Wow, nice place you got here."

It worked; Bella smiled. "It was a long process, but we've finally finished it for your arrival," she replied, playing along. A small smile tugged at the edges of my lips. I restrained it, remembering that I was supposed to be annoyed, mad, angry, brooding, anything!

The weird thing was that I _didn't _feel what I normally felt. I felt happy. For once.


	2. Alice's God

**Manly Men**

It was time.

I called my sisters and my mother out to the sandy beach, trying to smooth down my messy black hair. I usually got to style it, using my expensive products and knowledge of everything that has to do with looking good.

I could say that I looked the worst, but I wouldn't- since Rosalie looks like _crap_! The usual blonde bombshell with her perfect makeup and beautiful waved hair was now... Damn, now it's anything but that.

Lucky Bella, like her name, is naturally beautiful. Although her hair looks like a rat nest, the rest of her is just the same as usual. Natural and gorgeous. I would never tell her, my best friend- although we are totally different- but I am so envious of her that I have to remind myself that I'm just as beautiful.

Although it sounds vain, which Rosalie takes the prize for, it helps. A lot.

And when I'm angry or upset, _everyone _is angry or upset.

"What's going on Alice?" asked Esme, my mother, her voice hardly a whisper.

I flashed my best smile, taking her hand in both my mine and tugging gently. "Our help!" I exclaimed. "Now, where's Rosalie? Bella?"

Esme grimaced, taking her hand out of mine, gesturing to follow her. "There's been an accident," she said gently, trying to keep the panic out of her voice, though I could obviously tell that it was hidden beneath the simple word "accident".

I looked up absentmindedly as she tugged me along, the bright midday sun burning my face, stinging my eyes.

"What... sort of accident?" I inquired, suddenly curious. What if our help got into... But I couldn't finish it. We'd been here for weeks! Just us girls who were especially weak and clumsy (on Bella's part)!

Esme looked up at me, her hazel-brown eyes glowing with sincerity. "You'll see, dear," she replied.

Unsatisfied with her answer, I picked up the pace, wanting to get to where ever Esme was pulling me sooner.

A few months ago, my family and I went on a boat trip. It was supposed to be a two day ride, but we got lost. Horribly lost.

We ended up here, on an uncharted island.

Rosalie, Bella, and I decided to name it after our adoptive mother, Esme. Without her, and this is without a doubt, we would all be dead.

So now we are vacationing on Isle Esme. Actually, we're surviving on Isle Esme. This is too damn hard to be a vacation.

I heard Esme gasp, so I turned from my thoughts to a handsome, blond man, about thirty, stumbling around with a limp.

"Oh, my," breathed Esme, wheeling around to help the man. He turned to look at whoever spoke, noticing Esme for the first time. They gazed at each other for a few immeasurable moments, then he limped toward her. "Are you alright?" I heard her ask as she helped him straighten out.

"I'm fine, really, I'm fine," he assured her, showing off his ultra-white teeth. "Thank you."

I smiled at them, shaking my head absentmindedly.

Then I figured out who these people must be.

"Oh, thank you so, so much!" I exclaimed, Esme and the man looking up at me with puzzled expressions.

"Alice, honey, please don't be sarcastic. It was only an accident, right Carlisle?" Esme turned to the man who I now knew of as Carlisle, my face matching theirs exactly.

I inspected their faces, turning from one to the other twenty times in five seconds flat. "I'm... not being sarcastic," I muttered, feeling ashamed. What kind of first impression am I giving our help? I hoped that it was not a bad one.

Esme peered at me, her eyes turning to slits. I wondered if she was trying to look past my totally real confusion, or just shielding her eyes from the sun. It could've been either.

"These people aren't our help, Alice," she murmured, leaning in to me so that only I could hear.

I immediately loosened up my tense stature, smiling at Carlisle. "I meant that we needed a man here!" I squealed, fixing my mistake and smoothing down my hair once again.

_Where _is _our help_? I wondered. I let the thought pass, thinking that they were there somewhere.

Carlisle chuckled, smoothing down the front of his shirt where most of it remained. The rest of his shirt was teared in patches, showing his muscly, pale body. No wonder Esme took a liking to him...

"Oh, there are three more of us," he said. I observed the way his mouth moved when he spoke, and the way Esme's followed after, as if trying to copy it.

My eyebrows knit together, and I loosened that up. "Good! The more the better," I said, wagging my index finger. "Now, where are my sisters?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Helping with the other men," said Esme, still holding onto Carlisle although he was leaning against a boat- a _totaled _boat.

I thought about the other men. Angels? Gods? Manly _men_? I hoped so, but I couldn't be sure. I mean, with Carlisle as their father, they must be good-looking. "Where?"

Esme craned her neck so that she could look over the boat, then pointed over it. "There," she finished, satisfaction ringing in her voice.

"'Kay." I strolled at a slow pace to where they were, to find them fighting over who gets who, and what to do with the leftover. All three of the boys were out cold, one of them waking up.

"Oh, Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed, almost dropping her man. He was big and burly, with black curly hair. He was so muscly that it was hard to believe, but easy to believe that Rosalie chose him. He was still out, with Rose struggling to keeping him straight in her arms, which were around his waist. He moaned, then coughed, so I knew he was awake.

I looked them over a few times, snickering as Bella tried to keep up her bronze-haired God, her tongue peeking out one side of her mouth. "Who am I left with?" I asked, just then noticing my own God... my own blond, handsome, even more god-like than the bronze-haired boy, all around _man_!

"Ooh," I sighed before she answered me, reaching out towards him. I secured my arms around his waist, heaving.

Bella laughed at me, her tongue back in place and her boy in her arms the same way Rosalie's was.

"Shut up," I muttered, a part of me wanting her to hear and another not.

Bella was a smart girl- she shut up right away.

But there was still a problem

_Where is our help_?

**Name Game**

My God had a name. _Jasper Whitlock_. Ah.

Doesn't it just roll of your tongue in that right, happy way? Oh, would your tongue be rolling if you met him...

But your not going to, since we are noticeably in love. That's right- _love_.

Not really, but I have a knack for knowing things. And I just _know _that we love each other. Or we will, eventually.

Eventually.

Jasper looked like a Rosalie type, except so different it wasn't even funny. Just like I have a knack of knowing things, he has a knack of making you feel better. Or happy. Or... in love? Hmm. I'll have to think about that.

Rosalie's God had a name, too, but it just didn't _roll _in the same way that Jasper's did. Maybe it did. Oh, well, I'm only in love with one person.

Anyway, Rosalie's God, Emmett McCarty, was the biggest tease in the world, and he took it for granted. Thankfully, he thought that Rosalie was beautiful even without her makeup and hair product.

I wonder if Jasper thinks that I'm beautiful...?

Well, anyway, Bella got the short stick. Or the long one. I don't know.

Edward Anthony Masen (the only one with a middle name besides us girls,), who is evidently still unconscious, is _definitely _the God-Angel-Man, but I still like Jasper better. Bella is always by his side, that silly girl. I mean, she doesn't talk about him all the time, but I can tell that she wants to, even though she hasn't even heard his _voice_. What a relationship!

I suppose I'm lucky, then. Good, conscious guy, and I've heard his voice. _Yahtzee_!

Now, enough about Jasper... Even though he's obviously the most amazing man in the world and I don't know what I would do without him and all of the possibilities of being with him are endless...

"Alice, he's awake!" squealed Bella from inside one of our smaller lean-tos, her head peeking out a bit, her eyes still on Edward.

"'Kay! I'll go get Carlisle! Excuse me, Jasper..."

I worked my way through the now over-crowded beach (which is only a part of a beach, since we were too frightened to venture to the other side,), dodging Emmett's coconut-football as it flew across the beach to Carlisle, who caught it easily. I ran towards Carlisle now, since he was a doctor and could resurrect Edward if he needed it.

"Nice throw, Em!" I yelled, smiling. "Carlisle, Edward woke up," I breathed, panting from my run.

Carlisle smiled, brightening up our little village. "Great! I'll be right there," he assured me.

I sprinted back to Bella and Edward, hearing faint murmurs. I automatically stopped in front of the lean-to, not wanting to intrude on their "moment".

I heard Bella move about, and then heard a velvety voice speaking. Ooh, he almost has as nice of a voice as Jasper.

Oh, Jasper! I almost forgot about him!


	3. Bella's Beginning

**No End**

For the first time since we came to Isle Esme, I found myself wondering where we were. The Bahamas? The Mediterranean? We hadn't really checked.

We _could _be in Greece. That was a pretty high possibility... since all of the men who recently became stranded along with us on Isle Esme could very well be Grecian statues brought to life.

They could be Greek Gods, too. Hmm... Edward could be an Ero, now that I think about it. Maybe a Zeus. No, Carlisle is Zeus.

Why am I even thinking about this? Stupid, good-looking boys.

Well, they're definitely not stupid, since our little village has improved since their arrival.

We don't sleep in those horribly uncomfortable lean-tos anymore, since the boys built huge tree houses, and they won't build another unless I find something suitable to cook... We've been having only coconuts, and they're sick of it.

"Gah!" gagged Edward, his musical voice loud and throaty. He coughed a few times, his hand resting on his neck, near his pulse. "Ew."

I shook my head, a smile threatening to come up. "What's the problem this time?"

Edward looked up- down, actually, since I'm a few inches shorter than he is- at me, his mouth turned downward in a frown, his eyes showing all signs of innocence. "I swallowed some of that prickly skin stuff," he explained in a more normal voice.

I giggled quietly, taking his pocket knife and half-coconut. Carefully, I slid the knife between the skin and the coconut, leaving only the skin beneath the prickly part. I didn't do it all the way down, just a few inches below the halfway mark, all around the half-coconut. I tasted a little bit, trying to see if it was alright.

"Here," I said, handing Edward his coconut and licking my lips.

He looked down at it, both of his hands cradling it. "Is there anything else?" he asked, oh so innocently.

"I'm not a short-order cook, Edward," I laughed. He looked like a little kid being fed spinach.

"Oh, darn."

I rolled my eyes, although his emerald ones were locked on the inside of the coconut. "I'll find something better, I promise."

Edward finally caught my gaze, stopping my heart with his crooked smile. I smiled back, obviously not stopping his heart with my less-than-amazing smile. He ran his hand through his hair, then put the coconut down on the ground.

"Thank you."

I nodded, walking away even though I didn't want to.

Eventually I found myself in my hammock, my eyes closing and my thoughts on Edward.

Did he like me like I liked him?

I can't think about it. It'll only make me even more upset, since Rosalie and Emmett are so in love or whatever, even though they argue every single second. Even Esme, who Alice and I had thought was never to going to meet the perfect man! And Alice, oh, Alice, is in love to no end.

But love, I suppose, has no end.

Edward and I don't even have a beginning.

**Beginning**

"If you don't let me sleep, Alice, then I will take Edward's pocketknife and I will cut off your ears." I hope that she didn't notice how I said "Edward's pocketknife" over "a pocketknife".

"What is that supposed to do with anything?" she giggled, still shaking my hammock.

I sighed. "You can't cut off mouths. Only lips. I'm settling for ears," I explained, although I had just made that up and really had no idea why I said that. Maybe she shouldn't have woken me up so freaking early.

"Oh, just get up, Bella! You would never cut a single part off of me." I sighed again, mixing it with a yawn. It annoyed me, since I would never cut anything off of Alice. I could never- she's my best friend.

I opened my eyes a bit, giggling under my breath at Alice's appearance. "In my dreams," I contradicted.

She shook her head, giggling along with me. "Get up, Sleepyhead."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bella," she warned, her soprano, bell-like voice sounding unbelievably whiney. "We're going on an adventure! An expedition! A _journey_!" Alice popped her arms out to the ceiling, smiling widely.

"Yup," I lied, popping the "p". I rolled back over, cuddling with my sweatshirt. My eyes closed, I felt a draft. Shiver.

"_Alice_!" I screamed. I turned around on my hammock in time to see her running around the room like a child, my sweatshirt casually flung over her shoulder.

"Haha, I have Bella's sweatshirt!" she sang, running 'round and 'round.

"Alice."

I was surprised to find that I wasn't the one scolding Alice, but that it was Jasper.

"Hello, Jazz!" she exclaimed, throwing my sweatshirt over her other shoulder back to me. It reached me, but with the bad hand-eye coordination that I have, I didn't catch it. Jasper chuckled at me.

"Our... uh... _journey_ is waiting for you two. Edward's been bugging me to come up here for the last half an hour, and Bella's still in bed," he recapped. I smiled, happy that Edward wanted me down with him. Or just Alice. Gah.

Alice nodded, a goofy smile at her lips. "That's right."

Jasper looked into her eyes, and the emotion in his eyes made me look away.

I pulled on my sweatshirt, and- trying my hardest to keep away from them- walked across the room, and down the ladder.

"Finally!"

I smiled as I climbed down, careful not to trip while going down the rope and wood ladder. As soon as I got down, I looked at everyone there, waiting for me and Alice (and now just Alice and Jasper,), everyone's hair disheveled and everyone's eyes droopy. Emmett was looking a bit skimpy compared to what he looked like the first time he was here, and you could almost see the bones in Esme's face.

I grimaced. I didn't want anyone to become sick... I wanted everyone to be healthy and happy, like Alice was. Like I was.

And with a much closer inspection, Esme was happy, too... Especially with Carlisle's firm hand in hers.

"What were your girls doing up there?" Esme teased, "Gossiping about the boys?" I smiled at her, even though that was pretty... bad. _She's love struck... She can't think of anything better_, I thought to myself.

"And what were you doing down here?" I asked, an eyebrow raising and eyeing Carlisle and Esme's intertwined hands.

Esme flushed red, though her hand stayed in Carlisle's. "Oh, Bella..."

I instantly regretted what I had implied, but I was saved when Jasper and Alice came down.

"_Finally_!" Edward repeated. "Let's go- I'm dying to see what's on the other side of Isle Esme." Everyone started walking, each couple in their own little conversations. Rosalie and Em were arguing over what would be there, Carlisle and Esme were smiling at each other, every so often kissing. Jasper and Alice were engrossed in a serious conversation, which really just meant that Alice and Jasper were shamelessly flirting.

I decided to try to talk to Edward.

"You just want to see if there's anything there to eat, Eddie," I joked, using the nickname he despises. I walked to his side, trying to dodge him while he was elbowing me. I ended up with a gentle elbow in the side of my arm, and even though I hardly felt it, I muttered a little "ow" and pushed him just as gently.

"Hey!" he said, elbowing my again, this time in my shoulder. I absentmindedly put my arm on my shoulder, then pushed him again. Even though I pushed as hard as I could, Edward remained in the same spot, only gently moved by my push.

I laughed at him, starting to walk faster as he tried to elbow me some more. Edward started to run after me, and I ran from him, trying as hard as I could not to trip. The moment was so surreal- Edward and I laughing together, running together... On a _beach_.

Thankfully my balance problems didn't effect me that much, but when the beach got a bit rocky, I slowed down, with Edward still running faster and gracefully.

After a few more seconds Edward came up to me, putting his arms around my waist to stop me. The electric current that ran through me made me shudder, except in a good way. A great way.

That's when it dawned on me; _Edward is touching me_. Edward is holding me, Edward is nuzzling his head into my shoulder, Edward is laughing in my ear and whispering "I got you".

Oh, he got me alright.

And another thing?

My love for Edward was really beginning.


	4. Edward's All That

**I Got You**

"Hey!" I said, elbowing Bella in the shoulder. She rested her hand there, rubbing on it. Did I hurt her? I hope not.

If I did, then she's pretty delicate. Well, she has to be delicate. I mean, we've been on Isle Esme for a week, and she's already tripped over five times, usually getting cuts and bruises. And if I asked her if she was alright, she'd say "I've had worse".

What have you had that was worse?

I suddenly wanted to know.

Bella pushed me, using a lot of force. I fought it, and managed to stand my ground. My elbow reached out towards her, but only hit the air.

She was walking faster, almost in a run. I followed suit, running about as fast. After a few seconds of running, I was right behind her. She slowed down, which made me think that she wanted me to come and grab her.

But what if she didn't? What if she was raped or something extreme when she was younger that makes her scared when anyone touches her?

No, she let me elbow her. I think that it would be fine...

Acting on impulse, I ran faster and faster, catching up to her and securing my arms around her waist. I swayed from side to side, fitting my head in-between her shoulder blade and her neck. She laughed and smiled, so I assumed that I could keep going.

"I got you," I whispered into her ears, still swaying her. She became silent, closing her eyes and swaying with me. I repeated it a few times, and then stopped altogether.

We were silent for a while, only moving from side to side. Hesitantly, her head rested on mine.

The moment couldn't be any less perfect.

"I got you," I mumbled for the last time, Bella sighing.

Did she want me _to get _her?

I had never really been with anyone before, nothing really serious. Could Bella and I be in a serious relationship?

I shook that thought away, concentrating on the now. What could we do- what could _I _do- to make Bella mine? Would she come right away, or would I have to work up to it?

I heard Emmett clear his throat (it's a very distinct sound,) as the rest of our group came up to us, and Bella raised her head immediately. Her cheeks flushed a soft red, although I knew that she felt like a tomato on the inside. I pulled away from her, settling on putting my hand in hers instead of around the waist.

She agreed, but I couldn't be sure, since she shuddered when I put my right hand in her left hand. It's funny, since I was on the verge of a shudder... I fought it successfully- thank God.

I tugged her along, glad that our little game had taken us halfway to our destination. The beach truly was beautiful, and the forest was so... green. It reminded me of Forks. Super, super green, except it had it's special uniqueness. This island _was _special, though, and unique.

Special, since Bella was here.

Unique, since Bella was here.

I had one last thought to think, to _really _think through, and to just know in my mind. Something that I can hold on to, even if it all turns out wrong. I lo-

"Edward? We're here."

I felt Bella's hand struggle out of mine, so I loosened a bit, upset that she didn't want to hold my hand.

I looked around me for the first time, and I noticed that it was about the same as the other side of the island. The only thing that was different was... a person.

"Ello!" called the person with a funny accent that sounded almost British, but more America. The person was jogging toward us with tan hand waving.

It was a boy, probably sixteen even though he was enormously tall. He was only a few inches shorter than Emmett, and really tan. He had long, wavy black hair that was down to his shoulders.

"Welcome! I'm Jacob."

**Something's Wrong**

"Hello," greeted Carlisle, enunciating every word. "I'm Carlisle, and this is Esme," he said, pointing to Esme as he introduced her.

I automatically didn't like Jacob. He strolled around like he was all that, and Bella _looked_ at him like he was all that.

He's not.

I half-expected Carlisle to introduce everyone of us, since he's usually the talker, but he didn't.

"Emmett," said Em proudly, putting out his super muscly hand. Jacob took it and shook it, obviously stunned by Emmett's firm shake.

_Hah, Emmett's more "all that" than you are, Buddy_, I thought, acting smug.

Rose looked up at Em as if to say, "introduce me, too, you big baboon". He looked at her funnily, but then figured it out. "This is Rosalie, my girl."

I smiled. I hadn't known about Emmett and Rosalie. That's nice.

"My name is Alice!" announced Alice, talking too loud. She put her arm around Jasper, then introduced him.

It came down to Bella and I.

I wasn't sure how to say my name or Bella's, and I wasn't sure if she wanted to say her name or not. I waited a quick second, Jacob smiling like an idiot at Bella. It made me feel smug all over again when I noticed that Bella was smiling and looking at _me_. Ah.

"Edward." I didn't offer my hand, I just waved stupidly. I was still thinking if I should introduce her when I got a look from Bella that looked exactly like the one Rose gave Emmett. "And this is Bella," I finished, giving her a "sorry look".

Jacob nodded, still looking at Bella. "So. What brings you here?"

"Stranded. First it was Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, but then we crashed into..." I didn't listen to the rest of his explanation, already bored.

"Oh, I'm real sorry girls," Jacob said halfheartedly. _Hey_! We got stranded, too.

Bella nodded, grimacing. I observed the quick change in her mood, wanting to know what happened.

I leaned down, so that I could speak directly into her ear. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying not to imply anything- I was only curious.

Bella looked up at me, her frown turning into a smile. "I'll tell you later," she promised, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me gently on the cheek.

I almost blew up.

"Thank you," I whispered, straightening out. A smile remained on her lips.

Jacob moved from side to side, his lips pursed, but strangely. He was looking down, his hair covering his face.

"So... wanna meet my family? Uh, we have rum and stuff."

I smirked. Rum and stuff... That's Jasper's thing.

"Let's go, then!"

I didn't have to turn to know who was speaking. It was obviously Jasper. Rum was his favorite drink, and ever since he was legal, he's been drinking it every chance he gets. Of course, he doesn't get many chances, and thankfully he drinks responsibly. Sometimes.

I really, really hope that he'll drink responsibly today.

"Well, actually, do you have anything to eat? We've been walking all morning, and we haven't had any breakfast," Bella explained. Oh, I really like her... She knew that I wanted the food, and she asked for it.

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back crookedly, and she sighed. Hmm... Maybe my crooked smile...?

"Sure, sure," he laughed. "No breakfast? How are you guys _living_?"

I chuckled along with him, acting friendly. "No idea," I joked.

Jacob nodded and started to walk into the forest. I felt Bella stop beside me, so I looked down to her.

I raised an eyebrow at her gaping mouth.

"Bella?" I mouthed, taking her hand in both of mine and tugging.

"The... forest," she choked. I let my head drop, then I chuckled.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here," I assured her, putting my arm around her waist. I surprised myself at the gesture- I was usually pretty... I usually had a no-touching rule, even though it wasn't written.

I suppose that it's because of... Never mind.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. I pulled her along, holding her tighter when we took the one step into the forest.


End file.
